


In Captivity

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Mandalorian Culture, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019, Treat, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: Sabine asks for Leia's help. Things get complicated.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa, Leia Organa/Sabine Wren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	In Captivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).



Leia was late. So late she almost missed the combat boots that fell into step with hers. “Sabine!”

“Leia.” The young Mandalorian leader was attired in her usual colorful armor, her helmet tucked under her arm. “Are you busy?”

“Yes, but not too busy for you.” She stopped walking, and Sabine stopped with her. “I haven't seen much of you since you took over as _Mand'alor_. What brings you to Chandrila?”

“I need your help. Central Detention is refusing my extradition request for a Mandalorian prisoner.”

“They can’t do that. Under the articles of the New Republic all member systems have extradition rights. There must be some mistake.”

“It’s not a mistake.” Sabine looked away, as if she knew Leia wasn't going to like what came next. “It’s for Boba Fett.”

* * *

The circumstances of Boba Fett’s capture were unremarkable. Concerned about the power vacuum after Jabba's demise, the Alliance sent a squadron back to Tatooine. The new coalition in Mos Espa was eager to make a good impression and so they offered a token of good will: One bounty hunter. A bit worse for wear after his tumble into the Sarlacc pit but very much alive. 

Leia learned all this when they brought Han a recording for ID. There wasn't much to it. Just a few minutes footage of an injured man struggling uselessly as the last of his armor was stripped away. What struck Leia was Han’s lack of reaction. There were no snarky quips. No reflexive gloating. He still had nightmares about being frozen in carbonite. Floating in an endless, dreamless void. Awake but never truly awake. If it gave him any peace to know that the bounty hunter would be imprisoned for the rest of his life, Leia was happy to sign off on the charges. 

Fett was tried and convicted as a war criminal. In the midst of everything else, the battle of Endor, the Emperor's death, the fall of Empire...she had barely given it a second thought.

Until now.

* * *

“Good luck getting him to talk,” said the guard at the door. “Half of the men on his level are convinced he can’t.”

“The law requires that he be present,” Commander Luvine said as he gestured for them to enter the interview room. “It doesn’t require him to talk.” Fett was seated at the table. His wrists were secured in binders held to the surface by a magnetic strip.

Leia knew he could talk. Or at least, could at one time. 

_What if he doesn’t survive? He’s worth a lot to me._

Maybe that was why she couldn’t help comparing him to Han. They might have been the same age, but they looked nothing alike. Where Han’s features were thin and angular, Fett’s were broad and smooth. His skin was darker than Han’s, his hair almost black. His eyes were the color of undiluted caf.

Those eyes moved quickly from Leia to Sabine. His expression suggested that something about this smelled rotten. 

Sabine cleared her throat and straightened her back. “ _Su cuy’gar_ , Boba Fett.”

At first it seemed the greeting would go unanswered. When Fett finally responded, his voice was rough from disuse. “ _Su cry_ , _Mand’alor_.”

Sabine nodded, clearly pleased by the use of her new title. Leia took that as her cue. 

“Commander, about the extradition request-”

“I’ve read it.” Luvine’s tone indicated that he thought his time was being wasted. “With all due respect Your Highness, Madame Chieftain, extradition standards do not apply. Boba Fett is not a Mandalorian. He was not born in Mandalorian territory and he has never claimed residence there. If we start releasing war criminals to any system that asks we might as well throw open the doors and let all the prisoners go free.”

“Mandalorian citizenship is not based on residency or blood,” Sabine countered quickly. “Our ancestors were nomads who grew their clans by adoption. We rely on other indicators. Armor, for example.”

“So he wore the armor. If I wore a fur coat would that make me a citizen of Kashyyyk?”

“Commander,” Leia said sharply.

“I apologize. It was not my intention to be...culturally insensitive. But surely wearing armor is not the only requirement?”

“First of all,” Sabine said. “You don’t just _wear_ Mandalorian armor. It takes years of training to be able to use it well, which is why education and armor are the first two requirements of the _Resol’nare_.” Seeing their blank faces, she raised her hands and counted off on her fingers. “There are six tenets of Mandalorian identity. Education and armor. Defense and clan. Language and leader. That’s what makes a Mandalorian.”

“It’s a charming tradition,” Luvine said carefully. “But it doesn’t meet the galactic extradition requirements as they are written. I cannot change the laws, Madame Chieftain.”

“What if we found a legal workaround?” Leia offered, struck by a sudden idea. “If his homeworld of origin requested his extradition, they might be willing to transfer his sentence to Mandalore.” She turned to look at Fett. “Where were you born?”

He stared back at her as if the question was incomprehensible. Luvine coughed. “He’s a clone, Your Highness. And I highly doubt Kamino would make such a request on his behalf.”

Leia had to look again. “Wait. One of _those_ clones? Like Rex?”

“He is a clone of Jango Fett,” Sabine confirmed. “But he wasn’t a soldier. Jango raised him like a son and trained him." She said this pointedly to Luvine. “That’s defense and clan. A Mandalorian raised in captivity or in isolation is a still a Mandalorian.”

“There were two more,” Luvine noted. “Language and leader.”

“He greeted me in Mando’a. He called me _Mand’alor_. _"_

“Hm.” The commander shook his head. “I still find your argument to be somewhat thin on legal grounds, but I’m willing to take it before the tribunal. If they find in your favor, you will have your prisoner in three to five weeks.”

Sabine blinked at him. “I’m sorry. Three to five _weeks_?”

“Many requests take far longer.”

“I’m sure I can speed it up,” Leia tried to reassure her. “Do you know General Cymbyhah? She sits on the-” 

In one smooth motion Sabine drew her blaster and fired at Commander Luvine. The stun bolt hit him square in the chest, knocking him backwards into the wall before he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. 

Leia gaped at her friend in shock. “Sabine!”

The Mandalorian drew a disruptor from her belt and tossed it on the table, breaking the magnetic field and releasing Fett’s binders. “Take the commander’s sidearm,” she told him. “But set it to stun. I’m already inciting an intergalactic incident, I don’t need any blood on my hands.”

“Can we talk about _why_ you’re inciting an intergalactic incident?” Leia asked, watching helplessly at the bounty hunter armed himself. 

Sabine was grim. Resigned. “I’m sorry, Leia. I really am. But I need a hostage.”

“A-” She threw her hands up, exasperated. “Okay, _fine_. But you'd better have a really great explanation for this."

“I do. Now let's get out of here. We only have a few minutes before reinforcements arrive.” 

* * *

“Your estimate was a little off.” Fett returned fire before crouching behind the reception desk where Leia and Sabine were taking cover. 

“If I need feedback I’ll ask for it,” she retorted. Her helmet was back on, her targeting scope locked into place. “Nice shot, by the way.”

“There’s still one more.”

Sabine leaned to one side and fired around the desk. “Not anymore.” She held up her arm and checked a reading on her gauntlet. “Gotta hand it to you,” she said to Leia. “Your people have response time down.”

“We’ve been running a lot of drills. What is this all about?” When Sabine was too absorbed to reply, she turned her glare towards Fett. 

The bounty hunter met her gaze with a single arched eyebrow. “You think I know?”

“You don’t know?"

“Shut up, both of you.” Sabine pulled a holo puck from her belt. “This might be our only chance, so listen carefully. Leia, do you remember General Syndulla?”

“Yes. Hera Syndulla, right?”

“A few weeks ago she went missing. Missing as in she stopped responding to her comms. Her ship is still flying, I have a tracking beacon on it.” A small holoprojection appeared above the puck. A navigation chart. “It’s stopping in places she normally doesn’t go. Smuggling ports. Spice havens. I think someone hijacked her ship and is forcing her to pilot it.”

“Or they killed her and dumped her body out the airlock,” Fett offered flatly. 

Sabine’s helmet tilted towards him. “No one flies like Hera. If some random smuggler was piloting the _Ghost_ , I would have been able to catch up to them by now.” She traced a line through the navigation chart. “In a few days they’ll be here. The only way I can get ahead of them is to cut through here.”

Leia winced. “And that’s an asteroid field.”

“But there’s a way through it. It’s called the Obara Jump. Jango Fett did it when he was fifteen. It made him a legend in the Mandalore system. No one could figure out how he did it.” Her visor turned back towards the bounty hunter. “I’m really, _really_ hoping he told you.”

Fett smiled, a furtive curl of his mouth that rendered him suddenly cocky instead of cautious and to Leia’s surprise, almost handsome. Flustered, she turned her attention back to the projection. “What will you do when you catch up to her?”

“I don’t know. But she’ll know my ship and we’ll figure something out. We’ve gotten out of worse situations.”

"Are you sure this is the only way? You're putting a lot on the line here."

Sabine flicked her finger over the surface of the puck, changing the image to a still holo of a child. “This is Hera's son, Jacen.” Leia could hear the emotion in her voice. This was both personal and a matter of honor. Defense and clan. “I promised him I would find his mom and bring her home.”

“And you’ll keep your promise.” Fett said it as if it were a simple statement of fact. 

Sabine turned her helmet towards him. “You’ll do it?”

His eyes were fixed on the holo. "This galaxy has too many orphans as it is." He raised his blaster and jerked his head towards the corridor. “We have incoming.”

“I know. We need to split up.” Sabine turned to Leia and put a gloved hand on her shoulder. “Find somewhere to hide and wait out the security sweep. Then meet me at docking bay 71. I’m going to plant a false trail and hope they follow it.”

“Sabine…”

Her hand moved up to Leia’s cheek. “I know I’m asking a lot of you. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t so important.”

Leia put her hand over Sabine’s, her warm palm against the cool armor plate. “I know.” With her free hand she gathered up the puck and handed it back to the Mandalorian. “Be careful.”

* * *

“In here.” Leia opened the door to the small storage room and Fett gave their surroundings one more sweep before entering. The room’s ceiling was so low he couldn’t stand up completely. Leia could stand and did. “This is far enough from the main corridor that security will skip it. Probably.”

He sat on one of the crates and laid the blaster beside him. “You and Wren have history.”

“We’ve been friends for years. And sometimes more.” Leia didn’t see any point in playing coy, but she also didn’t feel like launching into an explanation of Alderaani cultural norms and exclusive relationships being forbidden before the age of twenty-five. “You obviously knew who she was when she walked in, even if you didn’t know what she was up to.”

“I try to keep track of who’s in charge. The last _Mand'alor_ -"

“Shh.” Leia froze, her hand stretched out in warning. “Someone’s coming.” 

His hand dropped to the blaster. Footsteps slowed outside the door. Someone was whistling tunelessly, fumbling for their access card. This wasn’t security. It was probably one of the maintenance workers. 

Leia’s eyes returned to Fett, her voice barely above a whisper. “Take off your clothes.”

“What?”

“That jumpsuit is a dead giveaway. Take it off.” She already had her jacket off and was starting on her shirt when the bounty hunter caught up. He stood, his neck bent awkwardly in the cramped space and stripped the prison uniform down to his ankles. He wore tight white shorts beneath it. Standard issue, unremarkable. Leia cast off her shirt and gave him a one-handed shove back onto the crate. She straddled his lap bare-breasted and as the door opened she hastily pressed her mouth to his.

“Oh what the-”

She twisted around, peering over her naked shoulder. “Do you _mind_?” 

“I-I sorry!” He was an old man, his hair gray, his back stooped. He didn’t seem to recognize her. People often didn’t when she wasn’t made up like the princess in the holos. He backed out and shut the door behind him. 

Leia exhaled, but she wasn’t ready to declare victory yet. He was still out there, probably trying to collect himself. Once the shock wore off hopefully he would leave. She shifted a little, bracing her knees on the crate. Even through her pants she could feel Fett getting hard beneath her, which wasn't really surprising considering the circumstances. 

Maybe it would be better to acknowledge it. He was currently doing his best to look anywhere but at her and her naked breasts. “Hey,” she said softly, and his eyes shot back to hers. She regretted it immediately. There was no chagrin in his eyes, just the fire of a man who wanted very much to ravish her on the nearest flat surface. 

A flush started at the very top of her head and filled her cheeks before spreading lower. There were any number of excellent reasons why this was a terrible idea, beginning and ending with the fact that this was Boba Fucking Fett, but her eyes dropped to his mouth of their own accord.

The spell broke when she heard footsteps receding as the maintenance worker walked away, the cadence matching the throbbing pulse in her throat and the throbbing between her-

“Okay,” she whispered, trying to sound like someone who was in command of herself. “I think he's gone.”

* * *

Sabine was waiting at the ship when they arrived. “I knew I could count on you,” she said, grasping Leia’s hand for a moment. 

“Always.” She looked at Fett, torn between wanting to say something and wanting to bury any such thoughts. “You know this isn’t over. You’ll still be a wanted man.”

Fett inclined his head respectfully. “If _you_ ever want me, I’ll take your comm.”

“May the force be with both of you. Find General Syndulla and bring her home.”

“We will.” Sabine lifted her helmet off. “For luck?”

Leia threw an arm around her neck and kissed her swiftly. “For luck,” she echoed as she stepped back. And then, for luck or something like it, she stepped up to Fett and dragged his head down. It was meant to be the same kind of kiss she’d given Sabine, but his arm slipped immediately around her back and somehow it went on much longer and got much deeper. 

“ _Hey_.” Sabine broke them up by jabbing Fett’s side ruthlessly with two fingers. “I know you just got out of prison but we don’t have time for you to get _that_ lucky.”

“Right.” He was breathing a little harder as he took a step back, trailing behind Sabine as she strode up the ramp into the ship. His eyes stayed on Leia’s so long he nearly bashed his head on the cargo bay door. 

As they vanished Leia heard Sabine’s voice. “How much Mando’a _do_ you do speak?”

“Enough.”

“You better hope that’s true. My ship doesn’t doesn’t speak Basic.” 

The ramp started to recede and Leia took a step forward, fighting a sudden urge to jump on the edge and go with them. With a sigh she looked down at her commlink. Forty-seven priority alerts and three frantic messages. Now that the excitement was over, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] In Captivity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774008) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
